


High For This

by technicallyGodless



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol, Breathplay, Drug Use, Emetophobia, Hallucinogens, IM SORRY! - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Miami Morty, Miami Rick, Power Play, Songfic, Underage Sex, for everything!!!!!!1, last three are all very brief!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallyGodless/pseuds/technicallyGodless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic going along with "high for this" by the weeknd. Miami Rick and Morty get super high and make out a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	High For This

_You don’t know what’s in store_  


_But you know what you’re here for_

Nervous eyes flick around the dimly lit room. He can’t keep focus on anything for more than a few seconds. The multitude of substances, the clothing strewn on the floor, the man sitting with his legs open and inviting on a stupidly expensive sofa across the room from him. He’s sweating, beads rolling down his neck and the curve of his back, stopping when they reach his tiny gold shorts - the only clothing he was allowed to wear most days. Though today he was permitted a tight crop that exposed his navel and sparse trail of dark hair. 

Morty had come here a few mere months ago, being one of the poor, unfortunate bastards whose universe was stripped of a Rick too soon. The citadel caught up with his records, how he was one of those subservient, pliable types that melded so well with most of the Ricks’ god complexes. His little body was useful enough for the Council of Dicks to pull him out of the incredibly mundane universe he had been lolling through and into one far more extraordinary than his head could have wrapped around. 

But he was here, in the flesh. Mostly just flesh at the moment, his skimpy swim briefs barely able to be called clothing. But this is what he had come to accept as his usual garb, the unrelenting heat of the Miami sun scarcely clouding over and giving him need to wrap up in anything else. Said sun was just barely beating down on the pavement outside the wall of screen doors behind him, the sunset seeming to fight for vibrancy as long as it could. 

His curly head was haloed by thick orange saturation, his shadow stretching out to barely touch the feet of his Rick. His hands fisted at his sides, picking at his thighs as he surveyed the room for as long as he could before a slender hand rose from the old man’s side, breezily motioning the boy over to him. 

Heaving one last shaky breath, Morty tore his eyes from a pile of something on the coffee table and forced them to meet his Rick’s gaze. Or at least what he assumed to be the man’s gaze, considering the surprisingly dense gradient sunglasses he was still sporting. It didn’t take too long for the boy to will his feet into moving. He shuffled across the room until he was standing between a pair of lean, khaki’d legs. 

“What’s got you so nervous, babe?” 

_Close your eyes_  
_Lay yourself beside me_

A soft hand reaches out to cup at Morty’s face as the old man leans toward him, closing his legs just enough to hold the boy in place. Lithe fingers with years of experience know just the right patches of skin to rub over with semi-calloused thumbs, another hand soon alighting to join the other in rubbing sweaty temples. 

Morty opted to ignore the question, dropping his head to lean against comforting hands that soothed the worried and thoughts vibrating from his skull to his stomach, which had been twisted in knots since the idea had been proposed. Whether he was excited or about to throw up he couldn’t decipher. His brief thought to just leave the room and possibly the house altogether was thankfully replaced by a decision the elder made.

While his guard was down, sweet fingertips had run over his slightly violet eyelids, sweeping away potentially upsetting images and replacing them with the reminder that he was safe here, safer than he’d been in probably his whole life. That had lulled him just enough to go with the flow when Rick’s hands slipped to the back of his neck and pulled him onto his lap, a pleased sigh sliding past soft lips as he felt the familiar warmth of those loving hands squeezing all the softer bits of him. 

This continued until Morty had veritably melted, at which time Rick scooted the boy off him and onto the plush sofa. With a skilled ritual, the man was leaning forward and shuffling things around on the table in front of him. There were a few small baggies of powder that he tapped out in equal amounts onto a pretty silver platter. His hands moved quickly, dancing over a container of razor blades and selecting one at random. He scooted said container to the side, careful to shut it tightly, and began working at arranging all the powders together. 

Those thin fingers that were just massaging at Morty’s ribs were now rhythmically chopping at a variety of white powders that gradually congregated into a single pile of very fine, now fluorescent pink dust. The boy worried his lip, bringing his knees to his chest and leaning over them to watch the man he so adored go about their business. 

Rick separated the powder into 6 neat lines, shaping them with the blade quickly, having decided it was well past time to return his attention to Morty. 

_Hold tight for this ride_  
_We don’t need no protection_

The man slipped something from the table into his pocket as he turned back toward the small figure peering at him over scabby knees. They exchanged a brief grin, Rick leaning in to steal those ever-pouting lips he adored into a kiss that tasted of Kors and intimacy. The younger’s breath immediately hitched, mouth watering at the absolutely lavish flavors and sensations that washed over him.

Soft hands ran through blueish hair and experienced teeth broke new blood vessels. When mouths separated, Rick’s shirt had two buttons undone, the heat of the late afternoon still enough to break a sweat. Morty’s little chest took shivering breaths to even out his frazzled nerve endings. He didn’t think twice about opening up when Rick reached to stick two fingers in his mouth, though he did notice something sweet rapidly dissolving on his tongue. He raised his brows in concern, nibbling the tip of one of Rick’s fingers as he slowly worked it out of his mouth. 

“Don’t worry about it baby,” Rick cooed, soothing the worry he had predicted by pressing an orange tablet to his own tongue. “This isn’t gonna hurt you, I wouldn’t let, I wouldn’t do that to you baby boy.” 

The boy’s anxiousness melted away both by the comfort Rick was offering as well as the tingling numbness beginning to tickle along his tongue. He could taste how orange the tabs remnants were. He spent a moment or two just marveling at the gorgeous mixing of his senses, twining his tongue around the now bitter flavor of the mandarin tint swimming across his teeth.

_Come alone_  
_We don’t need attention_

Rick chuckled lowly as he watched the last of the saturated sunset’s rays seem to be swallowed through the boy’s lips. His whole tongue was a nearly sickening patch of ever changing warm colors and it really was a sight. The muscle worked behind vibrating lips and licked along teeth that felt smoother than velvet and Rick didn’t do much for a minute other than just watch and chew at his own seemingly disembodied tongue. 

After enough time to assure his Morty was at ease, the man swept his thumb lightly over his own lips and leaned to the side to share a technicolor kiss with his pride and joy. He tasted every color ever known and shared a few of his own new ones, the both of them in a state of bliss. 

_Open your hand_  
_Take a glass_  
_Don’t be scared_  
_I’m right here_

Time passed quietly, Morty winding up straddling his grandfather’s lap in a fallback pose. His head was lolled into Rick’s neck as the man reached forward to his table of mystery. Keeping his right hand on the boy’s ass for support, he grandly swept the silvery plate onto the sofa beside them, as well as an elegant, diamond shaped bottle of clear liquor upon a second trip. He cradled the thing between the two cushions of the loveseat so as to keep it balanced while he and his boy went about their business. 

Morty had resided to leaving marks he saw as a vibrant fuchsia along his grandfather’s jawline, pulling a few resonating noises from the older man as he’d organized their setup. The boy was pleased with this, and maybe a bit overconfident due to his rapidly depleted anxiety, and he was now leaned back with his cute butt resting on the man’s upper thighs. With a beaming grin, he brought a hand to Rick’s face and gazed into eyes only comparable to blue lightning in hue and intensity. 

“Get your baby a drink?” Morty purred, scritching his thumbnail almost too hard underneath one of those eyes that usually froze him to death. 

The man was wordlessly pleased, his thin, wolfish smile the only sign of perceptible amusement that went along with his reaching for the bottle. He removed his hands from their ever-present grip on that pretty golden bum to remove a crystalline cap from an immediately aromatic vodka. The bottle was gingerly pressed forward into Morty’s small hands, and the boy gratefully threw his head back with an overconfident swig. 

Despite his muddled taste buds, the expensive burn of the liquor pricked tears into his eyes. He would have gagged if the stuff hadn’t already made its way down his throat, for which he was silently thankful. He knew Rick wouldn’t let him live it down if he couldn’t handle a measly mouthful of vodka, so he ignored the rushing in his salivary glands and took another, smaller sip. 

_Even though you don’t roll_  
_Trust me girl_  
_You wanna be high for this_

Rick knew that face when he saw it; the tensed muscles on either side of the nose and below the Adam’s apple, that one tiny tear that betrayed the adamant boy as slipped down his cheek anyway, and of course, the spark of pride in those marshy eyes in having accomplished the act of swallowing so much. He was proud of his boy, who was trying to casually pass the bottle back to his grandfather and not gag on the lingering sting. 

It would be a hell of a long night if Morty went and sobered himself up so early. Both to distract his watering mouth and possibly divert his senses altogether, Rick nudged the blushing boy onto the couch. He took a practiced pull from the bottle, God it was the smooth shit, and set it down on the floor at his feet, now grabbing the silver plate and turning the boy’s attention to the luminescent pinkish lines upon it. 

“See Morty, babe, I’m gonna show you how to do this, the right way,” he said, digging in his back pocket for a crumpled up bill. He rolled it into a crude cylinder and waved it in the air to demonstrate. “First you gotta, you get somethin’ like this. And then ya just..”

Touching an end of the bill to his nose, he bent at the waist and expertly inhaled a particularly stacked line. The powder tickled and stung at his nasal tissues, absorbing immediately and giving the bridge of his nose a vibrant pinkish glow. Alien drugs could be pretty damn gorgeous, and he wanted only the best for his perfect baby. 

Any reservations left in him at that point were floating around the room as weightlessly as the rest of his thoughts were. Morty was astonished by the soft glow spreading from Rick’s nose to his cheeks and below his eyes, as well as the smaller more vibrant dots of purple peeking up to look like bio luminescent freckles; the boy wanted to look this pretty for his old man. Maybe even prettier if he was lucky. 

Gently picking the bill out of a vaguely shivering hand, Morty waited patiently for the tray to be set on his knees. He then brought it up closer to his face, where he had the bill poised against his right nostril, and took little time in selecting a line. Bracing himself, he took a deep breath and snorted a line quickly as he could, afraid of the burn. It tore at his nose with a fire that lasted for all of a millisecond, the pain soon replaced by that numb vibration immediately radiating through his sinuses. 

A little cocksure with the sudden adrenaline, Morty decided to inhale another line, the heavenly sensation bringing tears to his eyes and sprinkling good vibrations throughout his entire head. At this Rick was a little wary, though again his pride in that little prince taking a higher priority in his addled mind than the probability that he ought to be spacing out the boy’s intake. It would just get him higher quicker. 

_Take it off_  
_You want it off_  
_‘Cause I know what you’re feeling_

Within half a minute of taking in the second line Morty was shaking, his mouth ajar just enough for that orange creamsicle tongue to be spotted through teeth that he felt were pulsating to a beat that wasn’t being played aloud. A musical “hah!” escaped his parted lips as he set the tray on Rick’s bobbing knees. The boy brought fingers to his nose and swiped beneath it, a thin trail of blood laced with parts of the powder that hadn’t been absorbed. The fingers were introduced ti his mouth, a chemical reaction practically exploding his senses. The iron mixed with the perpetual sweetness in his mouth and in the powder, with the lingering hints of Kors were all so much to handle, almost too much. 

Morty clutched his head, fingering through his hair and letting his hands dance along his cheeks which seemed to be radiating both light and heat. He shook and reeled as he vaguely registered his Rick doing two lines. His mouth moved a mile a minute, not with speech but the gestures of biting his lips and tongue and trying to get as much of the tastes on the world around him into his mouth. 

Rick watched the little fool and his ministrations, unceremoniously wiping blood from beneath his own nose and sticking the hand in front of Morty’s face, who absolutely freaked at the opportunity to get that specific flavor combination again. The tab had definitely soaked into their systems by now; Morty could’t for the life of him get enough worship out of him and onto Rick’s hand, his master’s hand. Rick let it happen with crazed enthusiasm, empty praises falling past his lips before he even knew he was speaking. 

“You’re beautiful, so-s-so gorgeous M-Morty.” 

“You’re so good to me, I don’t, I never want to lose you.” 

“Fuck baby you’re hot, you’re really burnin’ up babe.” 

The man babble on until he realized his palm was to Morty’s cheeks and the boy was in fact burning up. Side effect of the drug and alcohol mixture no doubt, but the very small and often overlooked mother hen in Rick told him to take care of this. He removed his own shirt, knowing without a doubt that if his boy was this warm it was likely he was also on fire. Then came the clumsy hooking his fingers under the sweat-sticky crop that was practically plastered to Morty’s chest. It took a while for them both to coordinate, but the tight fabric was soon in a heap on the floor and a bare, pinkish chest was heaving with relief. 

“Haah, th-thank you, I needed- this is better,” Morty slurred.

_It’s okay girl I feel it too_  
_Let it beat, baby breathe_  
_I swear I’m right here_

He was answered with a sloppier kiss than usual, thin drool already coming out the corner of Rick’s mouth as well as both of their blood that was already beginning to crust over. Another time it would have made Morty sick, but nothing could touch him right then. His skin was slick and drumming to the beat of his currently arrhythmic heart, everything that he could see, smell, feel, and taste was ecstasy. Tears were flowing freely from muddy eyes. He felt every emotion in its purest form and yet he felt nothing but the way that pair of familiar lips nipped at his own. 

Noises came from him and were received in turn. His back was to the decadent fabric of a couch that cost more than he did and he was sure the night wouldn’t pass without something staining it irreparably. A bare chest purred against his, thin bluish hair tickling at him, hands were touching his face and one was opening his mouth. Another mouth was there to replace the fingers in an instant, and warm liquid spilled down his throat. He remembered that taste and groaned as the burn settled in his middle. 

The burn soon settled from his middle to his chest, and rose to his throat. This didn’t alarm him until the burn was gracefully spilling out of his neon mouth and down his cheeks. He wasn’t completely sure if Rick had been kissing him at the time it occurred, but he noticed that the shirt his man had been wearing (which, again, likely cost more than Morty himself) was being wiped across his mouth and the side of his face where some interestingly colored sliminess had dripped down. 

The mess was gone and they just went on with life as it rolled by, namely with a bony knee situating itself between Morty’s thighs and kisses that tasted of bile - and soon, Kors once more - continuing for an eternity while the pair spun through time and space without having to move. 

_We’ll be good; I promise_  
_We’ll be so good_

When time time came where Morty did indeed want to move, the world broke into a few different pieces. As the boy sat up to put his back against the armrest, he felt his head move several seconds behind the time that it actually had. Everything he looked at didn’t have one single focus point, there were just colors and sounds that he rationally knew couldn’t be coming from anywhere but his own head. Whooshes of water went through his ears as he felt his blood catch up to him, an adoring Rick kneeling above him and seeming to waver every time either of them took a breath. 

“Okay morty, I think, right now you’re tripping BALLS Morty, you-you look so dazed baby, look at yourself,” Rick teased, trying to sit up but falling onto his back. “Fuck baby, I’m so- I’m pretty fucked up too, huh?” 

Words were hard to comprehend, let alone form, so Morty opted for a careful nod before letting himself topple over onto Rick’s chest. He was overcome with passion, the mood lighting still radiating from their skin just setting him off. His mouth was a uncoordinated as the rest of him, his grandfather’s signature drool becoming a shared trait as the boy tried his damnedest to keep enough focus on this one task, on just letting their burning torsos mingle and biting everything he could just the way he knew his owner liked it. 

Rick’s hands knew where to go, even now, one wrapped tight around a blazing lower back and the other tugging at the damp hair he couldn’t get enough of. The both of them twitched and squirmed involuntarily, the younger often slipping and nipping open a section of Rick’s lip or even piercing the patch of skin where neck and shoulder met. At this growls were shamelessly let out and Morty definitely was going to have some crescent moon bruises dug into him all over. 

“I-I feel,, I need to be closer,” Morty whimpered, small fireworks bursting before his eyes. “I don’t know what’s-what’s ha-Aapening.” 

Rick quieted him by pulling him by the hips up onto his chest, the unbalanced younger boy quivering in the thighs and leaning heavily to the side to support himself on the back of the sofa. Flowers bloomed from the skin where Rick stroked his hipbones, his tummy fat, the band of his tacky little shorts that were honestly too tight for such a hot night. Morty watched in awe as the blooms popped up and immediately dispersed in a hurricane of petals that seemed to encircle him. 

“I got you baby,” Rick replied, managing to sound like he had at least half of his shit together. “Y-y-you’re gonna be okay, let grandpa make it alright.” 

_Open your hand_  
_Take a glass_  
_Don’t be scared_  
_I’m right here_

Rick reached for the bottle that he last remembered to be on the floor, where it thankfully had decided to stay. He brought it to his lips one last time before setting it down and forgetting it completely. The heat warmed him uncomfortably so, and now was a good time to get to sweating that fever out. 

One more nudge of his arms and Morty’s tight little shorts were down enough to expose him, the musty scent of want and having gotten so warm practically choking the older man. He reveled in it, sticking his tongue out to taste the half-hard member in his face. The side of his tongue teased along the head and he made quick work of testing how long Morty could kneel like this before toppling himself. Before there was even time for the boy to get used to this sudden relief over half of his cock was buried in Rick’s mouth and it was all he could to to keep from dropping dead then and there. 

A comforting, calloused hand caressed his hip and pulled him forward, Rick having no patience in the matter. Morty wasn’t the biggest, but his size was enough to prod at tonsils once he was fully seated. Given his state of mind, it was a matter of seconds before the boy was shakily grabbing either side of Rick’s head and jamming his hips forward. 

Despite all his years of experience, the man never understood how there were people out there who didn’t gag. Especially not now, when the boy on top of him was rutting into his mouth without regard for the fact that breathing was a necessity. Though Rick didn’t seem to mind this either, a minute passing before his lungs even hinted that he needed to breathe. By then he was so drunk on the pretty moans coming from above him that he couldn’t bring himself to care, only shallowly attempting to breathe in between suffocating jabs to his esophagus. 

“Ri-iick, Rick I can’t..” Morty trailed, too late in warning to even finish it. 

The boy grasped at bluish hair so hard it was a winder he didn’t come up with a handful of it, hips rocking in disbelief at how crazy red his Rick was, how good and sweet and perfect he was doing this, just for his Morty. 

Once his aftershocks had passed the will to keep his knees locked was lost. Morty shook and gave a small yelp before he collapsed, taking a quick trip to the floor. He didn’t feel hurt but the fall was fast, and he lay there on his stomach for a period of time before registering a persistent coughing from the couch above his head. 

_Even though you don’t roll_  
_Trust me girl_  
_You wanna be high for this_  
_You wanna be high for this_

Scrambling to even his hands and knees was an ordeal, looking like a newborn deer with a slight gash in its forehead. Whoops.. 

“Rick, oh geez, oh god are you- I can’t believe I just..!” 

The boy was cut off by a dismissive hand batting his forehead. Rick just lay on his back and heaved heavy breaths, a confusing grin playing at his lips. He stuck his tongue out and lolled his head to look Morty nose-to-nose, going so far as to touch them together. 

“Get-get up here baby. M’not done with you yet.” 

That was all the instruction the simple minded boy needed. He wobbled to his feet and marveled for a moment at how the world moved around him in unreal directions before tripping onto the sofa. He wanted to make it slightly difficult, as always, so he lay sprawled on his back and invited whatever was to come with an ambiguous hand motion. 

_You wanna be high for this_  
_You wanna be high for this_  
_You wanna be high for this_

Rick loved this part; he loved being so fucked up that anything goes and he wouldn’t feel anything less than absolute devotion to his Morty, and vice versa. He couldn’t get enough of the way his real thoughts were a million light years away and all that he cared about was spoiling this kid and making sure he was going to need an assistant for at least two days if he wanted anything to do with walking, both because of a crushing hangover and the way every inch of his perfect little body was thoroughly fucked and loved over. 

These smiles were rare, the ones that screamed at Morty just how important he was and how much Rick loved him to death. Though when they were alone like this, drugs and booze or not, Rick liked to think he was allowed to share things like that. The stimulants just help his face do what his mind is always thinking, and that night, he showed nothing but desire and love for the only Morty he should ever want for. 

He gave one of those smiles then, the glazed over haze in Morty’s eyes lifting in recognition. If his body wasn’t about to burst already, Rick climbing over him and humming praises into his ear while they fucked for God knows how long were enough for him to explode into a fucking supernova that he never wanted to be contained from.

**Author's Note:**

> ooookay so im sorry i know no one asked for this but i just really like weird trippy things when it comes to these two =///=  
> thank you for reading and i hope yall liked !  
> always open to suggestions, edits, or requests!


End file.
